insanity_flyff_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP
PvP (Player-versus-Player) refers to any game feature that bids the players' characters against each other. The PvP systems in use as of June 1st 2018 include: Kingdom Wars What is Kingdom Wars Kingdom Wars is a PvP and PvE hybrid system that bids players against each other in 3 different teams. Each team needs to kill the statues of the other team while protecting their own. When a team kills the 2 other statues, they player dealing the last hit recieves an "Aura Ball" and can use the ball to teleport the whole team to the final boss by going to the center of the map. Other teams can intercept the aura ball and take it by killing the carrier before reaching the center of the map. Once at the final boss, players need to kill the monster to win Kingdom Wars. Point System Acquiring points to spend in the Kingdom War Shop is possible through these methods: * Killing other players * Killing Statues * Killing final boss The player with most points during a run of Kingdom Wars is declared the MvP (as opposed to guild siege, the MVP does not get a badge) Where to apply Apply at Kingdom War Manager at Northern Flarine by clicking on the NPC and selecting 'Match Queue'. Check 'Auto Join' if you would like to be matched with a random team, leave it unchecked if you prefer to select your team. Then click 'Queue for Kingdom Wars' Faction The faction system is a PvP (Player versus Player) system where there are 4 factions. Every week you'll be set in a (random) faction. We can station those 4 factions under: * Wind Nomads * Fire Breathers * Earth Benders * Water Tribes To enter the faction map find the Arena Manager in any Madrigal city on the PK Channel and click on him, he'll give you the option 'Enter Battlefield', click it. Goals: The goal of each faction's members is to acquire points. You acquire points by killing members from enemy factions and killing bosses. Killing bosses will give you the most points, but there are just a few of them. Killing players has a different point system, killing an enemy of your own rank will give you 1 point, but as you kill higher ranks you'll get more points. So, what can I do with these points? I hear you ask. You can buy specially PvP based weapons! It's difficult to acquire the necessary points, but totally worth it as they're the NEW end game weapons. They're called '(Shadow) Trinium' and are tradeable. The NPC is located in the 'Safe Place of Cowards' Faction Pumaaa. Acquiring Points: You get points by killing people and by killing Faction bosses around the map. The more points, the higher your rank will be. * Player kills Player kills are a mere 1 point. Unless you kill someone of a higher rank, the points get exponentially higher for killing higher rank than you. Personally I think killing players for points is quite useless, unless you kill someone at a boss so you can steal it. *insert evil laugh* * Faction bosses There are 5 faction bosses scattered around the map. They all have a spawn time of 1 to 2 hours. Each boss kill is equal to a randomized number amount of points, from 1'' to ''300. This, of course, can be made 2'' to ''600 points or 3'' to ''900 points if you use the x2 Faction Points Scroll or the x3 Faction Point Scroll. To find out what these bosses drop, check out this guide by MadHatter. The Faction Map The map on the side represents the Faction map with the boss spawn locations highlighted. The 5 Bosses are shared between ALL players and so will not always be there as they might have been killed by another player. As opposed to all other bosses, Flower Queen is not stationed on the ground but on a floating island which is highlighted on the map Helms Deep is a section of the map which is closed to all players except members of the winning guild of Guild Siege Rankings Everyone starts out as a Nubcake, and as you get more points, your rank title will change: 1) Nubcake (0 points) 2) Aggressor (2500 points) 3) Avenger (5500 points) 4) Savager (10500 points) 5) Berserker (25,000 points) 6) Battlemaster (50,000 points) 7) Grandmaster (75,000 points) 8) Wardancer (150,000 points) 9) Demigod (280,000 points) 10) God (420,000 points) These points cant be spent at the Faction shop to acquire the end-game armor, fashion, and weapons. Press F11 inside the Faction map to open the Rankings window Guild Siege Guild siege is a PvP system held twice a day at 6:00 and 20:00 server time (as of June 1st 2018) that bids multiple guilds against each other. As opposed to Guild War, siege accepts up to 8 participant guilds with 10 members each and is held inside a custom arena. Minimum Requirements * The minimum number of participating guilds is 2 with a single member for each. * The minimum points required to win is 1 point. How To Apply * Apply at Guild Siege Manager NPC in Northern Flarine * Applications are auctioned starting at 50,000,000 penya, with the 8 highest bids securing a spot. * At siege start, you have 10 minutes to set guild siege line up at the Guild Siege Manager NPC. Winning Criteria * The guild with the most points at the end of the allotted 30 minutes is declared the winning guild shown by a name badge given to all members until the next siege. * If all other guilds run out of lives (12 lives per member) or disconnect, the guild with the most points win. * If criteria for siege ending is met, with the guild with most points running out of lives, all remaining lives for the last guild is converted into points. * The player with most points is declared an "MvP" (most valuable player) and gains a name badge until the next siege. * Points are given by killing members of other guilds, each kill equals 2 points and killing someone on their last life grants 1 extra point. Guild War Similar to a Duel, a Guild War is a combat mode that bares no real consequences for winning or losing besides a shift in your decorative rank on the website. For a Guild to War, the leader must simply open the Guild window (press G), find the Guild War page, then click the button and enter the opposing guild's name. If the other guild accepts, the war begins and EVERY member of the brawling guilds can then attack each other. This means that even if someone has a shop or is AFK, they can be killed. Be careful, as this may inconvenience, annoy, or even glitch players if they're killed under certain circumstances. Arena The arena is a free-for-all circle accessed by the Arena Manager found in any town. Once you step inside of the wooden ring, anyone else inside is able to attack and kill you. Dying in the arena will de-spawn your pets and remove your buffs, but it will not cause you to lose EXP like dying to a monster will. Duel (1v1) Don't want to enter the arena and die to prove you're stronger than someone? No problem! Just make sure you and your opponent aren't in parties, then right click and select the Duel option. Make sure you and the other player have a bit of distance between you, or the battle can't begin. The winner obtains PvP points which unlock titles. * Novice Fighter- '''Gain 10 PvP Points. * '''Apprentice Fighter- '''Gain 100 PvP Points. * '''Persistent Fighter- '''Gain 1000 PvP Points. * '''Devoted Fighter- '''Gain 4000 PvP Points. * '''Passionate Fighter- '''Gain 10,000 PvP Points. * '''Unyielding Fighter- '''Gain 20,000 PvP Points. * '''Prizewinning Fighter- '''Gain 50,000 PvP Points. * '''Renowned Fighter- '''Gain 1,000,000 PvP Points. * '''Epic Fighter- '''Gain 5,000,000 PvP Points. * '''Champion Fighter- '''Gain 100,000,000 PvP Points. PK PK is a feature enabled on the second Server. To PK someone, they must be outside of town and above level 20. To PK, simply hold CTRL and attack! Be careful, though. If you kill someone, you gain PK points which make Guards in the towns attack you, and reduce the rate at which you receive EXP. If you're killed by another player, you might also drop items or even gear in your inventory which aren't soul-linked, event, or have a level reduction used on them. '''Removing PK On every continent, there is a Priest of Confession whom will assist players in redeeming their PK count by summoning an angel. In order to summon an angel, you must provide at least 3, if not more Sunstones. Alongside the same number of Moonstones. Once she is summoned, you must kill several monsters and sacrifice about 50% of your current exp to the angel to prove your worth. Once you have provided enough experience points (the amount needed varies depending on the type of angel summoned), it will be ready to be returned to the priest, and reduce your PK points. White - The White Angel requires you to give it 10% of 1 level's worth of exp. Green - The Green Angel requires you to give it 30% of 1 level's worth of exp. Blue - The Blue Angel requires you to give it 60% of 1 level's worth of exp. Red - The Red Angel requires you to give it 1 level's worth of exp. __FORCETOC__